


Proportions

by mumofthreedevils



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kylo Ren, Concern and comfort, Dom Hux, Early days so not much fluff, M/M, Nipple Licking, Smut, a little humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumofthreedevils/pseuds/mumofthreedevils
Summary: “Yes, it is quite monumental, isn’t it?” Hux says as he wriggles his hips gently from side to side.





	

He stood in Hux’s fresher and stared at the man in the mirror. The man that stared back looked a little worried. It had been a long time since he’d had a lover and he honestly doesn’t know how he ended up here. A few drinks at a formal dinner had loosened both himself and Hux up to a point where they had realised that they were incredibly attracted to each other. All the bickering of the past months was forgotten as they discreetly left the dinner and made their way to Hux’s quarters, barely able to keep their hands off each other.

As he continued to stare, his heart started hammering. Kylo had always found his face less than attractive. He could never understand anyone calling him beautiful, or striking, or handsome. All words Hux had used on the way to his quarters. When he looked at himself in the mirror all he saw was the nose that dominated his face and the ears that threatened to expose themselves even from under his long hair. He’d learnt to live with that years ago but it still surprised him how fascinated his past lovers had been with his face. They seemed to find him hypnotic. 

One thing he was proud of though was his physique. He was one of those lucky men that had that little extra height than most. He was well muscled and he took care of himself when it came to looking after it. Battle scars aside, his body was a temple. He ate well, kept hydrated and he trained hard to keep his musculature giving him a very dominating appearance. A characteristic he liked to use in bed and not just in battle.

Past lovers had never complained. His manhood was in proportion to the rest of him, thick and long. Again, one of those lucky men that had a little extra length than most and he took full advantage of his ability to command dominance when in the throes of passion. He understood the importance of taking his time and preparing his partners thoroughly to be able to take him.

But that was a long time ago. It had been a few years since his last partner. Not that he didn’t have opportunities, he just had priorities and his position as the Master of the Knights of Ren didn’t really provide for free time. It wasn’t until his appointment to the Finalizer that he’d even entertained the idea after finding himself more than a little attracted to the ship’s General. He just didn’t know until tonight that the General felt the same way.

He shook himself out of his thoughts. He couldn’t stand here all night. He took a few deep calming breaths and headed back into the bedroom where Hux had poured a couple of drinks and offered one to Kylo who downed it in one.

“Are you OK?” Hux says looking a little worried.

“Mm Hm” Kylo hums “It’s just…. It’s been a while since I’ve…” Kylo shrugs.

“Oh” Hux says looking a little surprised. “Let’s see if we can’t relax you a little bit”

With that, Hux closes the space between them and pulls Kylo into a deep languorous kiss. His arms wrap around Kylo’s expansive chest and back and start running up and down his spine. Kylo quite literally starts to melt into the kiss and wraps his huge arms around Hux and squeezes gently.

Hux is only an inch or two shorter than Kylo but Kylo now sees that Hux is a lithe man with not an ounce of fat on him and although he’s strong, he’s not highly muscled, in fact he feels tiny in comparison to himself and Kylo feels dauntingly large looming over the man in his arms. 

As they pull away, they look each other in the eyes.

“There now, feeling better?” Hux says with a smirk as he notices the dreamy look on Kylo’s face.

“Mm Hm” Kylo hums again.

“Strip”

Kylo’s eyes shoot open.

“Come on, I want to see every bit of you” Hux says as he eagerly starts to fumble at his own buttons.

“Oh! Ok” Kylo says, looking a little startled. He complies anyway.

He notices with amusement that even now, in the heat of the moment, the pristine General folds his clothes over the back of a chair, but as he removes his regulation boxers and turns to face Kylo completely naked, Kylo takes a sudden intake of breath that makes him choke out a little exclamation of surprise. 

“Yes, it is quite monumental, isn’t it?” Hux says as he wriggles his hips gently from side to side.

Monumental is an understatement. A lean slim man he may be, but Hux is hung like a Bantha! He is both thicker and longer than Kylo and Kylo looks a little stunned.

Hux looks at Kylo with a mischievous grin “You. Are. Stunning!” He exclaims as he moves towards Kylo, half hard already. “Why do you keep that incredible physique hidden under all those hideous robes? We shall have to look at getting you a tailor-made uniform”

“I like my robes” Says Kylo feebly. 

“Indulge me. Give me something to think about while I’m on duty” Hux says.

Kylo smiles at the realisation that Hux expects this to go further than a one night stand and moves to take Hux in another more passionate kiss. Hands and tongues start to explore. Hux finds Kylo’s chest absolutely spellbinding as he squeezes and kneads it while licking at the nipples to make them hard. Kylo can barely breath at the sensation.

Hux pulls away and Kylo gives a little whimper at the loss of sensation only to realise that Hux is only retrieving a tube of lube from a drawer. He soon returns and resumes his ministrations on Kylo’s chest.

“On your knees”

The order is sharp and Kylo can’t help but drop to his knees as ordered. On doing so he is confronted by the mother of all boners and salivates at the prospect of taking it as far as he can.

“Well?”

Kylo looks at Hux in awe.

“Show me what those beautiful lips can achieve” Hux demands. 

Kylo starts by gently sucking at the tip before raking his tongue along the underside of Hux’s cock, taking him as deep as he can manage, beyond his gag reflex and down his throat before swallowing and constricting his muscles around Hux’s shaft. Hux groans loudly at the sensation.

“I see you are quite talented” Hux exclaims a little breathlessly before gently pulling away, eliciting a small whimper from Kylo.

“On the bed” Hux demands and Kylo finds himself springing to his feet and practically leaping onto the bed.

He looks to Hux hungrily who follows him onto the bed. They resume the passionate kisses and rutting, both vying for position, for dominance, and before Kylo knows what’s happened he’s thrown onto his stomach and Hux is on top of him.

The panic starts to rise as Kylo realises that Hux is expecting to dominate this encounter. This is something Kylo has never experienced. He’s always been the dominant partner in every encounter, it just felt natural to him. As he considers the size of the man currently on top of him, he’s more than a little scared. His heartrate spikes and his breathing becomes quite ragged and his entire body tenses. 

Hux is alarmed. “Are you OK?” he asks with a hint of worry. 

Kylo buries his embarrassment in a pillow.

“Seriously Kylo, are you alright? You feel like you’re having a seizure!”

“I’m fine” comes a muffled reply “It’s just….” He trails off and relaxes a little as Hux drops to his side.

“What is it? Have I done something wrong?”

“No, no! It’s just….. I’ve never done this…… no… I mean of course I’ve done this…. I’ve just never been……. “

“Been what?” Hux says a little frustratedly.

“…… Bottom” Kylo says in defeat.

“Oh!” Hux says with raised eyebrows.

Kylo looks a little worried “It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just….. I wasn’t expecting you to be quite so……….”

“Impressive” Hux says with a grin.

“Intimidatingly so” Kylo says as he creases his brow. 

Hux leans in to give Kylo a reassuring kiss.

“Don’t worry. I’ll go slow. I’ll make this so good for you that you’ll beg me for more” He whispers into Kylo’s ear.

Kylo can’t help the shiver that goes down his spine at the expectation of what Hux is about to do.

“On your back” Hux snaps “I want to look into your eyes as I make you fall apart”

Kylo rolls onto his back and is rewarded with Hux moving to straddle his hips. Kylo grabs two handfuls of buttocks and kneads them gently. The General is looking a little dishevelled. His fiery red hair has lost its normally sleeked back elegance and is beginning to fight for its own dominance on Hux’s head. Kylo soon finds his hands tracing the galaxy of freckles across Hux’s chest and shoulders as he slowly reaches to cradle the back of Hux’s head. He grabs a handful of hair and pulls Hux down for a kiss.

The sensation of the full body skin to skin contact is overwhelming and they are both achingly hard pressed between their bellies. Teeth and tongues collide in a frenzied and more desperate wanting than either of them were prepared for. Hux starts to nibble his way across Kylo’s chin and down his long neck, pausing over the thundering pulse and making sure there will be evidence there tomorrow before he continues down and continues his fascination with Kylo’s chest.

As Hux finds Kylo’s nipples once again, he sucks and rolls his tongue around a nub eliciting a slow groan from Kylo.

“You like that?”

Another slow groan from Kylo is affirmation enough and Hux continues. He replaces his tongue with fingers that gently start to roll both nipples between thumbs and fingers as he continues his kissing and nibbling down Kylo’s well-muscled torso. All the while Kylo is raking his fingers through Hux’s hair and rubbing up and down Hux’s back.

They are both aware that neither of them are likely to last much longer so Hux manoeuvres himself so that he is kneeling between Kylo’s thighs and reaches for the lube. Kylo stiffens a little again.

“Relax, I won’t rush, you can stop me at any time, understood?” Hux says gently.

“Mm Hm” Kylo says with his lips squeezed shut and his brows creased.

Hux squeezes a generous amount of lube onto his hand and slowly reaches down between Kylo’s thighs and applies the fluid to Kylo’s perineum and gently works it around and towards the expectant hole. He circles it for a while as he continues massaging Kylo’s torso and nipples.  
As he gently breaches Kylo with a finger, Kylo gasps at the unusual sensation and as Hux hooks his finger slightly and brushes Kylo’s prostate, Kylo arches his back and inhales sharply.

“It’s Ok Kylo, take it slowly, enjoy it, does it feel good?”

“Yes” Kylo says as he breaths out again.

“Good…. You’re so tight!” Hux says as he gently inserts a second finger.

Hux starts to scissor his fingers, working Kylo’s sensitive walls so that they start to relax. Kylo starts to relax more too and is starting to lose himself in the new sensation. A third finger has Kylo wriggling in ecstasy and Hux becoming a little desperate.

He removes his fingers and Kylo looks at him with longing big brown eyes. He slicks his hand with more lube and then coats his own aching cock. He pulls Kylo’s hips up throwing Kylo’s knees over his shoulders and lines his cock up to Kylo’s waiting hole. Kylo suddenly looks terrified.

“It’s Ok, I’ve got you” Hux says as he slowly pushes forwards and breaches Kylo.

Kylo gasps as Hux practically bends him double and leans forward to kiss him and when he’s fully sheathed, he pauses to make sure Kylo is Ok.

“Yes! Yes Hux” Kylo says emphatically. 

Hux is satisfied that Kylo is more than Ok and slowly starts to pump his hips. Kylo is so tight he doesn’t think he’ll last long but judging by the response he’s getting from Kylo, neither will he!

“Fuuuuck! Hux”

Hux slowly picks up the pace and watches as Kylo closes his eyes and grabs the bedsheets tightly in both fists. He finds the right angle and changes speed one final time. 

“Ahh!, Kylo you’re so beautiful” Hux exclaims as he feels Kylo shaking beneath him and as Kylo is tipped over the edge his entire body goes stiff and his muscles clench around Hux’s embedded cock and Hux joins him in ecstasy. 

They pause for a few seconds and as they both start to come back down, Hux drops Kylo’s legs on either side of him and lays on Kylo’s chest and listens to his heartbeat as it slowly starts to calm down with Kylo’s quickly cooling cum cementing them together.

Kylo folds his arms around Hux and they both lay there in a haze, feeling quite dreamy.

“Are you Ok?” Hux says with concern. “I didn’t hurt you?”

“I’m fine, you were….. it was…. amazing” Kylo says in complete awe.

“I’ll make you a deal” Hux says suddenly.

“What?” 

“I’ll make you a deal. You can keep your robes for missions but on board this ship I want to see you in…. and out of…. a tailor-made uniform…… understood?”

Kylo lets out a small giggle “Anything for you General”.

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally did it!! I managed to write a piece where Hux is Dom!!  
> I'm quite happy with it. Let me know what you think.


End file.
